phoenix_rising_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Gengar
Gengar is a dual-type / Pokémon It evolves from Haunter and is the final form of Gastly. It can mega evolve using a Gengarite Pokédex entry Biology (From https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Gengar_(Pok%C3%A9mon) Bulbapedia) Gengar is a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail. As Mega Gengar, a portion of its body sinks into the ground. The lower portions turn a more reddish purple, and a third eye appears on its forehead. This new unblinking eye is oval, yellow, and allows it to see into other dimensions. The spikes on Mega Gengar's back are more numerous and pointed. Additionally, spikes appear on its hands and tail. Its ears are now considerably longer and project backward. Gengar has the ability to hide perfectly in the shadow of any object, granting it exceptional stealth. However, Gengar's body acts as a heat sink. Its presence cools the temperature of the surrounding area by nearly 10 °F (5 °C), because it absorbs the warmth. In addition, Gengar possesses the ability to fly through the air and possess people and other Pokémon, as demonstrated in the anime. Gengar is very mischievous, and at times, malicious. It enjoys playing practical jokes and casting curses, such as pretending to be one's shadow, then behaving erratically. When the quarry notices, the Gengar takes delight in its victim's terror. However, Gengar has been known to be loyal to a Trainer who treats it well. Gengar lives in shadows of rooms, caves, and dark places where shadows form. It is especially fond of urban areas such as cities and back alleys, but only during the night. Game locations Held items Base stats Mega Gengar Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Evolution Level 25 | no2 = 091 | name2 = Haunter | image2 = Haunter.png | type1-2 = Ghost | type2-2 = Poison | evo2 = Level ??? | no3 = 092 | name3 = Gengar | image3 = Gengar.png | type1-3 = Ghost | type2-3 = Poison | evo3 = Gengarite | no4 = 092_1 | name4 = Mega Gengar | image4 = Mega_Gengar.png | type1-4 = Ghost | type2-4 = Poison }} Sprites Mega Sprites Trivia Design origin (From Bulbapedia)It seems to be simply based on general cartoonish ghosts, cats, or the Cheshire Cat and possibly on a distorted shadow of a human being like shadow people. Name origin (From Bulbapedia) Gengar and Gangar are possibly a shortening of doppelgänger, a double of a person, which is fitting for a Pokémon with a habit of pretending to be a person's shadow. The kanji 幻 maboroshi can also be read as gen and is used in words meaning phantom or illusion. There is also a striking pronunciation similarity to the Danish word genganger, a term for ghosts found in Scandinavian folklore.